Automation units are known, comprising one or more operating units comprising a drive member, a mechanical member, a position detector mean, that is, an entity that simulates mathematically the position of the drive shaft. The mechanical members of the operating units are therefore normally moved by electric motors, and are connected to the shaft of the latter directly or by means of kinematic reduction units. The motors, commanded by a central management and control unit, drive the operating units in pre-established cycles and in a coordinated manner, to obtain a desired interaction, for example so that they interact with a product in order to work it.
One disadvantage of such work units is that, in the event of blockages, yielding, wear or other anomalies, a phase displacement is created between the point-by-point position assumed and the theoretical or desired position of the mechanical members.
For this reason, known work units comprise clutches, mechanical releases or energy absorbers that intervene in the event of collisions in order to reduce damage.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a method to control interference that prevents collisions and/or to detect the collision between the mechanical members of operating units without using clutches, mechanical releases or other.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain a system for moving the mechanical members that is quick, coordinated and reliable, controlling, providing and/or preventing interference and detecting collisions quickly enough to prevent breakages.
Another purpose of the present invention is to perfect a method to control interference and collisions which simplifies the mechanical members, making them more economical, easy to maintain, simple to calibrate and start the cycle.
Another purpose is to be able to manage the operating units, performing interdependent processes, with high cadence, that is, up to 600 cycles per minute and more.
By mechanical member we mean cranks, pantographic systems, cams or other according to the specific requirements.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.